Nemo
by Kika - Chan.5
Summary: Uma songfic contando os sentimentos de Sakura sobre sua jornada pelo menos é isso que eu espero ter feito


Eu sei, eu sei... Eu deveria estar escrevendo "A máscara da águia" ou o "Diário de Kaoru", mas eu estou passando por uma crise de bloqueio!!! Então pra "desestressar" eu resolvi fazer uma fic de Tsubasa (estou viciada no anime). Na verdade é uma songfic, mas deixa pra lá. Comente gente ONEGAI!!!!!

**Nemo**

**This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass**

Ela estava em uma jornada, atrás de suas memórias divididas em penas. Como não haviam encontrado muitas, ela ainda se sentia sonolenta e fraca.

**This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline**

Mas não era apenas suas memórias, junto delas estava seu coração. Coração espalhado por diversos mundos...

**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything**

Ela não estava sozinha, havia três pessoas com ela, Syaoran, Pye, Kurogane e mais uma criaturinha fofinha e bonitinha chamado Mokona-Modoki, ou só Mokona.****

My flower, withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Pouco a pouco ela ia recuperando suas lembranças, mas havia algo que não se encaixava. Quem era aquele garoto que aparecia somente em sombras, nunca mostrando seu rosto?

**Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name**

As pessoas que estavam com ela eram muito boas, especialmente Syaoran-kun. No fundo de seu coração (agora literalmente quebrado) ela sabia que ele era especial... Mas PORQUE? Porque não se lembrava dele?****

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Quem ela realmente era?

**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore**

Uma princesa, isso ela sabia que era. Sakura-Hime. Fye-sam disse uma vez que como ela veio de um reino no deserto provavelmente nunca viu neve. Mas mal e mal ela se lembrava da sua cidade, como iria lembrar se viu neve ou chuva?****

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

**  
**Mas o mais importante ela não sabia... Como ela era _por dentro_? Como ela agia antes de suas memórias fugirem dela?

**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything  
**

Ela não tinha nada, mas se tivesse com certeza trocaria tudo para saber o porquê de Syaoran-kun a ajudar tanto. Mas sempre que ela tentava saber sua cabeça e seu coração doiam tanto...

**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore  
my name forevermore**

Mesmo assim, ela não desistiria! Daria tudo de si para ajudar todos e recuperar suas memórias perdidas entre os mundos. E quem sabe, quando tudo estivesse acabado, ela se lembraria do seu reino, de sua família e principalmente de Syaoran-kun.

Nota da autora: E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Acharam mais ou menos? Não importa!! Apenas aperte aquele botãozinho roxo escrito GO e digam se eu continuo a escrever sobre Tsubasa ou nunca mais me meto com esse anime.

Nota da autora 2: Aqui vai a tradução da música:

**_Nemo – _**Nightwish

Isto sou eu para todo o sempre  
Um dos perdidos  
Aquele sem um nome  
Sem um coração honesto como bússola

Isto sou eu para todo o sempre  
Um sem um nome  
Esta vida é o último esforço  
Para encontrar a linha perdida da vida

Oh, como eu gostaria que a chuva curasse  
Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente  
Meu coração amoroso, perdido na escuridão  
Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou

Minha flor decomposta entre  
As páginas dois e três  
O florescer único e eterno  
Se foi com meus pecados

Ande pelo caminho escuro  
Durma com os anjos  
Peça ajuda ao passado  
Toque-me com seu amor  
E me revele meu nome verdadeiro

Oh, como eu gostaria que a chuva curasse  
Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente  
Meu coração amoroso, perdido na escuridão  
Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou

Oh, como eu gostaria que a chuva curasse  
Oh, como eu gostaria de sonhar novamente  
De uma vez por todas, e tudo de uma vez  
Nemo, meu nome para sempre mais

Nemo, coração velejante  
Nemo, deixe-me ir

Oh, como eu gostaria que a chuva curasse  
Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente  
Meu coração amoroso, perdido na escuridão  
Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou

Oh, como eu gostaria que a chuva curasse  
Oh, como eu gostaria de sonhar novamente  
De uma vez por todas, e tudo de uma vez  
Nemo, meu nome para sempre mais

Meu nome para sempre mais


End file.
